BPC25
is the 25th episode of Bones Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Beast Emperors Arc". In this episode where animals are rebelling against humans. In Saban Brands English dub, it's called "The Animals' Rebellion". Plot The story of the "Beast Emperors Arc" begins where some months that have passed since the battle against Cheza and the Wolf's Rain members and ended the Human Hunting after have activate the Gaius Spiral. Two distant cities, Nanairogaoka and the Animal Land are now connected where the two Pretty Cure teams can visited with the gates. But yet, ecology deteriorates by pollution and destruction caused by humans, while animals rebel against and eliminated them. Despite the Human Hunting is over, a new threat for half of humanity is decimated recently by animals. During Miyuki's intevisgation in order to find answers to this phenomenon, into the jungle is devasted and burned by fire caused by humans, Miyuki is surrounded by flames. When she noticed that something is wrong with the animals, and soon she heard the voices comes from animals, they began to talk and revolt against humans, animals began to attacking and being very aggressive towards humans. Then an mysterious ennemy which had the appearance of a young pre-teen of 13+, her name is Darker Suou, accompanied by a female skunk who speaks, she says animals are tired of being slaves to humans, they could not stand being mistreated and being hunting by humans. Moreover, humans are responsible for the destruction of ecology, the animals will eliminate humans to save the animals and ecology, animals will make a alliance with the Beast Emperors. Then she uses an item call the "Titan Necklace" placed on the female skunk's neck and transforms her into a Skunk-like Kyodaijū, she had noticed Miyuki who has her wolf nature (wolf ears and tail), she ordered to the Skunk-like Kyodaijū to attacking her, it jumps over a circle of flames, the Skunk-like Kyodaijū and try to attacking her. Miyuki dodged from claws, she trying to escaping it. Miyuki asked since animals began to speak and does not know what happened. The Skunk-like Kyodaijū stopped in front of her. When the Skunk-like Kyodaijū try to captures her, she was saved by the female dragon, Kane, along with Erssime and L'delise. They riding on the back, Kane began to speak too, which surprised them, yet unlike animals, she does not rebel against humans. The female Beast Emperor with her Kyodaijū, looked at the sky where the dragon fly away from the devasted jungle. Later into the Animal Land Café where it has been closed for the day off, Yin was watching television where three reporters have announced the terrible news, the animals have disappeared without a trace and ran away from the zoo of the Animal Land, and they slaughter the trainers and those who took care the animals. The infos are now finished and go to advertising, Yayoi and Adélie asked Hei to leave a little to walk, he asked girls to be careful to rebellious animals, Adélie and Yayoi comes out from the Animal Land Café. Into the empty zoo with a small group of survivors following the attacks of animals, these reporters and a cameraman, are named, Dandy, QT, Honey and Meow. Honey blamed QT to having severely damaged the Aloha Oe and being unable et fly for seven years, in consequence, she cannot return to work into BooBies. Meow sent a message to BooBies that Honey having another work as reporter for seven years and to be hired. Meow worked as assistant cameraman. Dandy, Honey, QT and Meow move away from the small group of survivors, they must find the clues of these aggressions, into the cage with broken bars, they find claw marks, QT analysis these claws marks with its scanner. QT revealed that it was the claws of lions and tigers, Honey commented these tigers and lions are formidable predators and even powerful. Suddenly, a pride of lions and tigers appeared and surrounded them, the lion leader who talk and ordered their peers to eliminate them. QT tells these lions and tigers are those who attacked the humans in this zoo, Dandy take the iron bar and attack the pride of lions and tigers to try to escape. But one of them had catch Honey, and dumped her on the ground, then the tiger catch Dandy and dumped him on the ground. When they try to kill them, they were saved by the "Metal Thunder" of Cure Manchot and Cure Peace, that electrocute the pride of lions and tigers, but also QT, Meow, Honey and Dandy. QT had received almost a short circuit after receiving an electric shock, Honey and Dandy have had electrical hair after having received a discharge, and Meow had a poofy fur after being electrocuted, they comb their hair quickly, the pride of lions and tigers have noticed of the two Pretty Cure, and fled quickly. When Dandy looked at of the two Pretty Cure, he nad noticed Cure Manchot's face (she had the same white and pink headpiece with two long antennae, and thus her green frog-like eyes). Into his vision, he thought and seen Manchot as Adélie who had met her, after some flashbacks between Dandy and Adélie into his mind. Dandy tried to approach towards Manchot and called Adélie's name instead of her Cure-name. Manchot asked how he knew her true identity and she not recognize Dandy, which shocked him. Manchot's DNA Crusader detects that an ennemy is located into the park and Dangerousness Level is 55, she thought it was another Beast Monster, she run away with Peace. Dandy had wide eyes, shocked to learn of her words, he asked why she cannot remember him. In the park from the Animal Land, Manchot and Peace stop suddenly, because they saw the same Skunk-like Kyodaijū who eaten people, they have never seen a Beast Monster is also huge, with a height of over 15 meters high. At the same time Happy is alone in the park because she try to warned her friends that an enemy is into Animal Land, she met with a black cat named Mao. He said he was not an animal like the others, she tells had attacking not humans like the rebellious animals and that he's a Contractor, Mao tells he's a target of the Beast Emperors in an attempt to hunting him, she agrees to protect him. Suddenly, the earth shakes when the monster was coming to them, it was the Skunk-like Kyodaijū which is apparently in pursuit of Happy and Mao. Happy with Mao in her arms, she drew back several steps while the earth shook when the Kyodaijū come near to them, them it attacking them, Happy and Mao dodged but the shock is rough and dumped into the ground. Manchot and Peace rushed to the Kyodaijū and looked to Happy with Mao into her arms. Peace shouted to Happy she fled away. But the Kyodaijū will attacking them and the earth shook, while Miyuki shouted to help. Manchot drew her arrows to the Kyodaijū, but it almost invincible and there's no effect. Happy and Mao try to escaped from it but it noticed Miyuki and Mao, and attacking them again. But they were saved by Aetos with "Black Hurricane", then Löwe, use "Ground Howling" to the Kyodaijū. Sunny, March and Beauty appears with Candy and Pop. Kawauso used "Waterfall Dance" and Lince use "Forest Wheeler" to the Kyodaijū. But the Kyodaijū is very strong to resist these attacks, Darker Suou appears, and then ordered to launch a foul-smelling gas to the Precures, which warns Aetos, for she knew that the sickening smell is the main asset from skunks and polecats. Aetos taking Happy with Mao on her arms to escaped the foul-smelling gas before being impacted by the gas, Löwe used the Tea-Plate Shield to defends from the attack but they are impacted by the smelly gas, the four Bones Cures are very disgusted by the stench, and have trouble breathing because of the stench, they were collapsed and had dizzy eyes. Sunny and March try to used "Sunny Fire" and "March Shoot", but the Kyodaijū launch a foul-smelling gas to the Smile Cures, they were very disgusted by the stench. Suddenly, the smelly gas was sucked by QT's robotic arms, because it was a vacuum cleaner robot. The two Pretty Cure teams are saved, it tells they can help them. Peace thank QT for saving them, she loves robots like QT, and she kiss it, QT's blue face turned into red and being blushed. Dandy, Meow, Honey and Prince are appeared. The Skunk-like Kyodaijū launch a foul-smelling gas to the Aetos and Happy, but she used "Black Hurricane" to rid the smelly gas, while QT had sucked it. Peace is very impressed of QT. Finally, Happy used "Happy Shower" while Aetos used "Dark Wing Tornado" to purified the Skunk-like Kyodaijū and returned into the normal skunk, while people were eaten by the Kyodaijū are released, a Bio Card appears which represented the "Pygmy Spotted Skunk". Darker Suou goes away, and the Cures returned into normal. Dandy, watching Adélie, and he tries to recognize her and remember him. Unfortunately, Adélie does not recognize him, she launch a groin attack to Dandy, he kneeled in the ground after had received it, and replied that she was a Maid-Pretty Cure, she does not know who is he. Dandy tells he can recognize her thanks of her white and pink headpiece with two long antennae and also green eyes. Adélie replied that Dandy is just a stalker and pervert guy. The next day into the Animal Land Café's garden, Dandy did not understand why Adélie not remember him, Honey thought it happened something terrible to Adélie. Hei comes to them and asked if they are Dandy and Honey, he introduced himself and said he is the manager of the Animal Land Café. he learned that the Aloha Oe is severely damaged and unable to fly for seven years, he proposed to Dandy and Honey working as a butler and maid café. Since Honey had work at BooBies as a waitress, she agreed to work in the Animal Land Café, and Dandy, who wanted to earn money to pay for the repair of the Aloha Oe, he said the same opinion as Honey. Major Events * The "Beast Emperors Arc" make its debut with the episode 25, replacing "Human Hunting Arc". * Dandy, QT, Meow and Honey appears in the first time. * Mao, the Contractor appears in the first time as the Bones Cures' mascot. * The animals have rebelled against humans and attacking them, meaning that the Human Hunting is begins again. * The animal began to talk for mysterious reasons. * The ship, Aloha Oe is severely damaged and unable to fly for seven years. * Darker Suou appears in the first time as main antagonist. * A Kyodaijū is summoned in the first time. * Dandy had reunited with Adélie, but she has lost her memories and cannot remember him. * Dandy and Honey joined into the Animal Land Café and worked as a butler and a maid café. Trivia * This episode take place after the first movie of the Bones Pretty Cure! series. Characters Cures * Yin / Cure Aetos * Shirayuki / Cure Löwe * Adélie / Cure Manchot * Maka Albarn / Cure Kawauso * Hiyori Iki / Cure Lince * Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy * Akane Hino / Cure Sunny * Yayoi Kise / Cure Peace * Nao Midorikawa / Cure March * Reika Aoki / Cure Beauty Mascots * Mao * Candy * Pop Villains * Darker Suou Allies * Hei * Zen Wistalia * Dandy * Soul Evans * Yato Secondary Characters * Meow * QT * Honey * Prince * Erssime * L'delise Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Beast Emperors Arc